Gold in the Sunlight
by Iceeh
Summary: Post-finale Azula fic. There'll be angst, some fluff, and political shenanigans. Ty Zula should be expected later on.
1. Rabbit Hearted Girl

**A/N:** This isn't quite edited; I wanted to get it out quickly. I promise the future chapters will be easier on the eyes, heh. Enjoy! :3

The first few weeks in the hospital were exceedingly difficult for the young former princess. She was constantly slipping in and out of consciousness, and her treasured moments of lucidity were spent staring at the bare walls in desolation. Every few hours, professional chi-blockers (trained by Ty Lee, she'd heard) would enter her room and disable her firebending. When her mind had cleared enough for her to try and discover what had happened to the former Fire Lord, she learned that the Avatar had discovered a way to permanently remove a person's bending. Lucky for her, he'd compared it to 'taking someone's soul', and she apparently wasn't deemed worthy of it. Her father, on the other hand, had not been so lucky.

People rarely talked about Ozai around her- and when they did, it was in hushed whispers with nervous glances at the once proud daughter of the man in question. She gathered from them that he was in jail for life with no reprieve, probably to prevent plotting against brother dearest.

* * *

Months after her incarceration, Azula got her first visitor. It was mid morning on a sunny day- the chi-blocking she'd had a couple hours ago was starting to wear off, and the sunlight streaming through her tiny window made her chi react with a dull buzz. She was sitting in her bed, her golden eyes focused on the door in front of her, willing someone, anyone, to come through it. Loneliness had been her downfall, and she suspected that any more of it would shatter her fragile psyche.

The wooden door opened a slight crack, and Azula's eyes widened, hoping for her doctor, or even a chi-blocker at this point. Instead, a very familiar figure slipped into the room. The girl who came to visit shuffled towards her with grey eyes full of hope.

"Azula? Are you in there?" she said, looking at the former princess with anticipation.

"Ty Lee, I practically have a clean bill of health. So yes, I am 'in here'." The acrobat gave a tiny squeal at those words, and attacked her with a hug. Azula instantly recoiled, pushing the bubbly girl away from her. "What are you doing? The last time I saw you, I was lying on the ground, paralyzed. Don't think I've forgiven you so soon." She failed to mention that she hadn't received genuine physical affection since the betrayal at Boiling Rock- the only time anyone touched her here was when her chi needed blocking.

The girl in pink looked at the ground, distraught. "I'm sorry, Azula… I didn't mean, I thought…" Azula cut her off with a curt hand gesture. She looked closer at the acrobat, and noticed that her eyes were starting to water. An unfamiliar pang of something shot through her, and she frowned.

"Why are you here?" She asked, narrowing her eyes accusingly. The acrobat looked up at Azula, her eyes drier. Her strange pang faded away with Ty Lee's tears.

"Well," she said, cheerful as ever, "I missed you! Simple as that."

"You missed me?" Azula said, barely managing to mask her amazement. "I thought you hated me. You and Mai…"

Ty Lee squeaked. "I could never hate you! What I did at Boiling Rock was necessary- I mean, you were gonna kill Mai! She's my friend too, you know." Azula sat back and considered that.

"Fine. If that's the case, why hasn't Mai visited? Is she too busy seducing little Zuzu?" That comment elicited a gasp from the other girl.

"No, silly. I mean, how would I know? I haven't really talked to her since Zuko's coronation. She's his betrothed now, though. I can't wait for their wedding! I bet they're going to have the prettiest decorations, and, ooh! Mai's dress! The royal seamstresses have been working for ages on it. And who could forget the cake? I hope it has strawberries on it. Strawberries are my favorite. And-"

Azula didn't hear anything else Ty Lee said; the news of her brother's betrothed sent her into a state of shock. She should have guessed that they were going to take the next step in their relationship- Zuko was Fire Lord now, after all. Having a Fire Lady as soon as possible was practically a job requirement. But for some reason, she felt… jealous? She'd already known that Mai would pick Zuzu over her any day, that had been unfortunately proved before. But this hit that fact home hard. She blinked, her focus turning back to the world outside her mind.

"I mean, Zuko and Aang are totally best friends, he'll be there for sure. What about the Kyoshi Warriors? It'd be so great to see them again! I had a lot of fun times as one, you should see me with those fans."

"Ty Lee. That's enough. If you're so obsessed over the wedding, answer me this- am I invited?" The acrobat stopped short, her face contorting into an expression of worry.

"Gee, I dunno… you are his sister, and everything, but there was the whole Agni Kai and insanity and you being, well, you know, kinda evil…"

"I was never evil. Just ambitious." Ty Lee shrank back at Azula's biting words, wringing her hands together.

"Maybe some people sorta saw you as not so good because you were ready to burn down a whole kingdom?" She said in a timid voice. "I mean, I never thought you were evil! You were always so pretty, and perfect, and just all around wonderful-"

"But now I'm not." Azula muttered.

"What?"

"Now I'm not pretty, perfect, wonderful, or even ambitious. I'm trapped here in this dingy little hospital room, probably doomed to spend the rest of my life with 'insane' practically stamped on my forehead."

"Don't say that! Of course you'll be let free! Someday…"

Azula scoffed. "If I know Zuzu, that someday is not going to happen anytime soon. He'll keep me in here until my face is deformed with wrinkles. Maybe longer." Ty Lee collapsed on the floor with a defeated sigh, burying her face in her hands. She perked up a second later, her eyes lighting up.

"Hey! Maybe I could talk to Mai, and she could talk to Zuko about letting you attend their wedding! It's worth a shot, right?"

"I don't want to go to their inane wedding," Azula fiercely replied. "I want to be able to walk outside and sleep in silk sheets and firebend at full strength again. I want to wear my crown and my title with pride. I want my life back." Ty Lee stared up at Azula, her eyes filled with sadness.

"I wish I could help…" she said. "Maybe-" The acrobat was cut off by a sharp knock at the door. A pair of tawny eyes appeared in the wooden slot.

"Lady Azula? Fire Lord Zuko is here to speak with you." Azula almost choked with surprise, a thousand thoughts running through her mind as to why her brother wanted to talk to her.

She finally gathered her words together, and said in a sharp voice, "Of course. Let him in." Ty Lee was just as shocked, picking herself up off the floor to exit. She opened the door and slipped through it just as easily as she had come in.

"Good luck!" she mouthed. As soon as the door had closed, it opened again, this time ushering Azula's favorite relative in.

"Hello, sister."


	2. Through Glass

**A/N:** Sorry this took so long to update! After two weeks of not writing, I discovered that writing in school instead of paying attention turns out to be very productive... at least, fic-wise. Heh. Enjoy! :D Oh, and thanks for the reviews so far! I really appreciate them.

Azula looked at Zuko, keeping her gaze steady and her expression emotionless. She was trying to decide if she should attack with biting remarks, or put on a sugary disguise that was sure to please. The former would probably get her life in prison, but that almost appealing compared to the latter. After a quick pause of contemplation, she chose a balance between the two.

"Brother," she said sweetly, her cold eyes betraying her true feelings.

"I believe it's 'Lord Brother' now," Zuko replied, the slightest of smirks twitching on his lips.

"Please," Azula scoffed. "You'll always be little Zuzu to me." Any flickers of warmth that remained on the Fire Lord's face were extinguished. He strode over to the far side of her room, and peered out the tiny window.

"Your physician tells me that you're well enough for a clean bill of health," he said, his raspy voice barely deeper than it was a year ago. "I came here to see if you should receive one or not."

"Me? Why, of course!" Her tone turned from angelic to viciously sarcastic. "My time here has made me more pure than Agni himself." Zuko narrowed his eyes and walked toward her bedside.

"I'm giving you a chance." He softened. "A chance at redemption. Isn't that what you want?"

"I don't trust you. A year ago, I was dead set on taking you down. Do you really think I've changed?"

Zuko sighed. "Uncle taught me a lot about acceptance and second chances. I think that everyone deserves one. Even former sociopaths."

"Former?" Azula raised her eyebrows.

"This isn't a joke," Zuko growled. "You can swallow your pride and take this offer, or you can continue to waste away in this asylum. I don't really care either way- actually, keeping you here would be cheaper. But, I, unlike some, have a conscience."

"I see." Azula stretched out her hand and examined her shortly clipped nails. "And what exactly would this... offer... entail?"

"If you were to accept, you'd be released from here when proper clearance is given. That usually takes a few days, so we'd be looking at the end of this week." He paused, letting Azula take it in. "After that, you would return to the palace. Your quarters have been taken over by Mai, but-"

"Why is _she _living in _my_ rooms?"

Zuko pinched the bridge of his nose. "I assume Ty Lee told you that Mai and I are to be wed." Azula nodded, her face contorted with annoyance. "Well, since we're not officially married yet, she's the princess consort. Since those rooms are meant for the current princess, and you've been stripped of your title, she's taken over."

"I don't see why you two can't just sleep in the same room. I mean, it's not like you haven't done everything before."

"Azula, you're bending on ice. Snarky remarks aren't going to get you freedom."

"Whatever you say, 'Lord Zuzu'." She waved her hand in a tired gesture. "Continue."

"There's empty rooms set aside, and you can inhabit those. Anyway, you'll be given a trial from one week to a month, depending on your behavior. During that time, you'll be under constant watch, and confined to the palace grounds. When the trial period is over, I'll give you a final evaluation to see if you're worthy enough for restoration."

"Hm. That sounds fair enough." This time, Azula's eyes didn't glint with what she felt inside. The thought of being so close to freedom, but still a prisoner, was infuriating. "How do you know I won't turn on you?"

"I don't. But, you know, second chances. Don't get any ideas, though – if I hear the tiniest whisper, the barest hint of betrayal, I'll have you executed without hesitation."

Azula smirked. "Alright, brother dearest. How long do I have to decide?"

"Before I leave here. Which, considering that I've finished explaining, will be shortly." Azula leaned back against her pillow and folded her hands in her lap. This seemed like a painfully easy decision. Any average human would pick semi-freedom over being locked up in a mental hospital until death. But the thought of being completely powerless under Zuko's control was almost unbearable. She didn't want the Fire Nation citizens to think of her as an incompetent weakling who will forever be second to her 'high and mighty' brother. She wanted to feel the cold rush of power again, see people cowering before her in fear.

"Mother wouldn't like that, of course," she muttered, not quite under her breath.

"Wha- what?" Zuko said, staring at Azula in confusion. "I think your clean bill of health was a lie."

"I suppose my insanity hasn't completely worn off yet," she said wryly. "Really, though, I was just thinking out loud." Looking down, she slowly blinked. If she really wanted to pull a power play, she was much more capable of doing so surrounded by possible allies than on a desolate island. Azula straightened, locking royal golden eyes with Zuko's. "I'll go back. I'll play your little game, jump through your hoops, whatever is needed to get my life back to normal."

Zuko gave a nod, making motions to exit the room. "It's settled, then. I'll speak with your physician to get clearance for moving you off the island, and I figure that I'll see you in a few days." He opened the door, stepping out.

"Wait," Azula said. An air of amusement coated her voice. "Am I invited to your wedding?"

"We'll see."


	3. Shiny and New

**A/N: **Life got in the way of my fic writing, but I promise that the next chapter will come much, much sooner. Enjoy! :D

* * *

The sun had risen and set three times since Azula was told of her imminent release. Chi-blockers had continued to do their jobs, as her threatening status hadn't been completely wiped clean. Ty Lee hadn't come back to visit, but on the second sunrise, she received a small, pink box of candies. While she unwrapped the garish ribbon and savored the sweets inside, she couldn't help but feel a sliver of affection towards the obvious sender of the gift.

Azula was finishing her treats on the third day when she heard a sharp rap at the door. "Come in," she said, swallowing the candy in her mouth and haphazardly smoothing her hair. Two guards entered, looking stoic and impressive in their full armor.

"We've been instructed by Fire Lord Zuko to escort you to the palace," the one on the left explained. "Come with us. And don't try anything."

"Your wish is my command," Azula smirked, standing up. She stumbled a bit – walking hadn't been a daily activity here. Composing herself, she strode over to the guards. They surrounded either side of her and grabbed her elbows, half-dragging her into the corridor. She winced at both the touch and the rough handling. "Watch it," she growled. "I used to be a princess, you know."

"Sorry, 'former Princess Azula'," the right one sneered. Despite his amusement, he motioned to the other guard and they loosened their grip. In Azula's new semi-comfortable position, she took the time to be aware of where she was. For the past year, she'd barely been out of her room, only exiting for the rare group therapy session. Now that she was about to leave this Agni-forsaken building for good, her mind was in a pleased state of disbelief. Luckily, even though she'd been through insanity and back, she knew how to keep a straight face and a level head.

When the exit doors came into view, Azula felt like her well practiced composure technique was for naught. She tensed in anticipation of the glorious, long-missed sunlight. Determined not to make a scene, she set her jaw and held her head high. The guards glanced toward each other again, nodded, and opened the doors.

Azula's breath hitched as she sunlight hit her body. It soaked through her faded crimson hospital garb, shot through her pores, and seemed to claw at her dulled chi with an intensity that she'd never felt before. She fought the powerful urge to break loose and lose herself in fire. The guards felt her twitching muscles, and re-tightened their hold. Azula glared at the ground, clenching her fists in shame and anger. She couldn't handle being under the blazing sun after a year of no firebending, and not being allowed to bend. Zuko probably knew this, of course, and was delighting in her agony. She let a near silent hiss escape her mouth, then lifted her head again so she could view her surroundings.

Her heart pounded in her chest as she saw her beloved country again. Granted, the view was from a dry island in the southern region, but it was Fire Nation nonetheless. Her toes scuffed against the warm dirt, and she closed her eyes at the sensation of something besides cold stone under her slippered feet.

"Lady Azula, we're nearing the airship. Are you ready to board?"

"Of course. I don't exactly have anywhere else to go." Inwardly, she was surprised. She was relatively certain that she'd arrived her on a ferry; she didn't expect the war zeppelins to catch on for civilian use so quickly.

The sun had barely moved when Azula and her guards reached the airship. She stared at it, blinking at the light reflecting off the metal bars. The build of the airships had changed since she last saw them – instead of openings for weapons and fire, the whole contraption was streamlined and more appropriate for passenger travel. There was no Fire Nation emblem on the side, just layered sheets of metal. Her lip curled a bit at the lack of wartime reminders. She knew that peace was something the less ambitious members of Azula's family had been working for relentlessly. But she didn't like peace. What use was she if she couldn't control and fight? In her distraction, Azula's foot hit the step leading up to the cabin of the airship. She tripped, and would have fallen if the guards hadn't caught her in time.

"Careful," the female one warned. Azula didn't reply, and strode up the rest of the steps with relative ease. When she entered the cabin, her amber eyes widened a bit. The décor was plush and luxurious looking, much unlike the former steel seats and stark, sterile walls. She was escorted to a chair of dark auburn leather, patterned with intricate sunbursts. The guards let go of her, and she gracefully collapsed into the chair. It was the most comfortable thing she had sat in for months.

The airship was slowly starting up, and the gentle hum of the fire powering it calmed her like nothing else could. Her eyes began to close, and she didn't fight the wave of sleep that washed over her.

* * *

Azula woke when the sleepy rocking of the ship began to slow. She blinked blearily, and stretched out of her curled position. The movement resulted in cramping muscles, and she winced in pain. Her months in bed had done nothing for her physical health. Or anything else, for that matter. When her pain faded, she walked over to the window across from her, peering out. The sprawling capital was located under her, looking majestic as it had when her father ruled. A rare smile of true happiness was brought to her lips. She had missed her home city more then she'd thought possible. It certainly was a sight to see, even though some once sparkling buildings were slightly charred and dusted with ashes from past battles.

Footsteps resounded from behind Azula, and she turned to face the female guard that had accompanied her from the mental hospital. "Yes?" She said, curtly.

"We're landing soon," the guard replied, her voice containing a softer quality than it had earlier.

"Thank you for informing me. Will we be setting down on the royal palace grounds?"

"Yes, a designated spot for airships has been constructed." Hm, Azula thought. Another thing she'd missed. She wondered if Ty Lee had convinced Zuko to paint the palace pink.

Her fears were quelled a few minutes later when she caught sight of her old home. A blaze of pride and nostalgia burned through her as the airship continued its descent. She couldn't wait to set foot on the warm marble floor again and breathe air heavily laced with the familiar scent of woodsmoke. Her lips curved up into another true smile – these non smirky expressions of happiness had been more numerous the past few days then they'd ever been. She hypothesized that this was an improvement; perhaps the physicians _had _helped her.

The airship touched down while Azula was heading back to her seat. When the cabin made contact with the ground, it jarred everyone in it, causing Azula to fall at her chair. "Ow," she murmured, rubbing her newly bruised shin. The guards stepped towards her and began to help her up, but she swatted their hands away. "I don't need your help," she bit. "I'm perfectly capable of walking by myself."

"We're sure you are," the male one said. "But if we let go of you, we'd be disobeying the Fire Lord's direct orders."

Oh. _Oh. _So Zuko had assigned her forced escorts. It seemed that his trust in her was spread ancient-scroll thin. She resisted the urge to unleash a firestorm of curses under her breath, realizing that would do nothing to get her in the guards' good graces. Sighing, she allowed herself to be picked up. "If I'm going to be seeing you two often," she said, "I should at least be allowed your names."

The female guard nodded. "I'm Miya, and this," she gestured to the other guard, "is Sheng Li."

Miya placed a fist under her outstretched hand and bowed, with Sheng Li quickly following suit. They received acknowledgment through a barely visible movement of Azula's, and took it as a sign to disembark the airship. The guards began walking, headed towards the cabin door. Miya opened it to reveal a side entrance to the royal palace, gleaming sienna and ruby in the light. The former princess couldn't believe she was back after what seemed like a lifetime. Her chi was pulling at her again, the urge to bend nearly overtaking her other senses. But, of course, Zuko's lackeys were stuck to her like cherry-thistle burrs. She wondered if he assigned them to keep her in line, or if they were only there to cause her immense frustration.

A small noise of discontent escaped her throat. Miya's hazel eyes darted towards her, and Azula forced a grin. "Just a bit uncomfortable, is all," she said, not completely lying. Miya faced forward again and continued walking. Azula shut her eyes tight, then opened them. She didn't remember being this indignant. Panic gripped her as she wondered if the physicians had changed more than her state of sanity. She didn't feel any different, but she supposed she wouldn't know. A chill ran through her sun warmed body. If they had done anything besides fix her affliction... well, she wouldn't think about that now. It was time to allow herself happiness, seeing as she was an arm's length away from the palace's gold trimmed doors.

There were more guards at the entrance, of course. Zuzu was not one to be lazy with precautions. Sheng Li leaned over to one of them and whispered something, presumably about the status of their 'prisoner'. The entry guard barely nodded, and moved with the other to pry open the large double doors.


End file.
